Cancerous
by SuperiorSoccerMom
Summary: She transfers into the school in the middle of the year; she's quiet, but she smiles- a lot. She's apparently the sister of your bro's, Dave, John's best friend; you are surprised that John had never mentioned her. Slight JadeDirk. Angst. One-shot. Character Death.


**A/N: I'm just gonna write, and see how it turns out. Hopefully, if I'm lucky, it will turn out well. :} I should finish this bc it's cute. :}  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

She transfers into the school in the middle of the year; she's quiet, but she smiles- a lot. She's apparently the sister of your bro's, Dave, John's best friend; you are surprised that John had never mentioned her.

You don't pursue a friendship with her, especially since Dave seems to have an "interest" in her, but you have short conversations with her sometimes. You talk to her during lunch, when no one else is talking to her- kinda of like now.

Her eyes are shining, they are an almost brighter jade than usual. Truthfully, you love how her eyes are her name. Normally, you'd feel bad about staring so openly, but you are past the point of caring.

"-and that's when he burst through the door!" Jade is giggling loudly now from the story she just finished telling; you chuckle even though you have no idea what she just said.

You see Dave's eyes look over at the two of you through his shades, but you decide to act like you didn't see the action that screamed for you to stop. You enjoyed looking at Jade Harley too much to listen. She was the best eye-candy around her, coming in first place along with that Jake English fellow that you made out with in the seventh grade. You wonder if Jade would be as flustered as Jake was... You don't even bother not letting the thoughts such as that cross your mind.

Your bro might be your best friend, but, in your defense, if the kid doesn't make a move- you will. There is no way that Harley could resist the Strider charm- English definitely couldn't, that's for sure.

"Aye, Harley," You start in the middle of her idle conversation, catching her attention, "you comin' to Roxy's party tonight? I'm sure she would love it if you came," Might as well give your bro and her a push in the right direction, right? Maybe you can make-out with English tonight- you're sure he wouldn't mind, either way.

Jade shrugs, pursing her lips. "I don't know. I didn't really give it any consideration, but-"

Dave butts into your conversation, attempting to convince Jade to go and that it would be awesome since it was one of Roxy's parties. At least he got the hint.

The two of them continue to talk, while you prefer to just sit and think to yourself. Usually, you might talk to Jane, but she isn't here today. Something about a baking convention with her dad, if you remember correctly.

Roxy's at home, again, with a hangover, and probably sleeping off until she wakes up and starts setting up for the party, whilst drinking all at the same time.

You worry about her sometimes, well, all the time, actually, but you figure she'll realize she has a problem one of these days… hopefully. If you try to force her to realize it, she will probably just resent you, or something like that.

You're the first on at the party, and the first one who finds Roxy already passed out. Great.

You lift her up and she barely stirs; you decide you'll just put her in her room for the rest of the night so she doesn't get into any trouble.

It doesn't take too long before the house is a mini earthquake of a party. It also doesn't take long before the oh-so-innocent Jade Harley is drunk off her ass and tripping over air.

You're a little drunk yourself, but Harley is just ridiculous; you only remember handing her one drink, but that was at the beginning of the party.

You stumble out of the house into the backyard, not noticing that Jade followed you; you sit down and so does she.

"Dirk," she slurs, scooting closer to you, "whad… do you think of meh?"

"You're cool, Harley," You sound sober, thank god.

She rests her head on her knees, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Tha's all?"

"…Yeah,"

"I'm dying, Dirk," she says, catching you off guard.

Your eyes go wide as you look at her. "What?"

Jade turns her head to look at you and you can now see how dead her eyes look. "I've been fighting this rare ass disease for as long as I can remember," she sounds sober- dead, "Doctor finally gave the word."

"What word?" You ask, trying to keep your voice from cracking.

"Six months, he said. It sounded so cheesy and I barely wanted to believe it, because you almost feel that's what everyone is told, y'know?"

"When did he tell you this?"

"Six months ago."

Your chest tightens, but you don't say anything.

"That's why I moved here, because I didn't want to spend the rest of my days on an island with no family, or, well, anything." Jade confesses, sighing. "You're the only person I told, just by the way. I didn't even tell my own brother…"

"Are you scared?" You whisper, still tying to wrap your mind around everything.

"No," Jade says, but she hesitates, if only for a second. She lays down in the grass, looking up at the stars. "Are you scared, Dirk?"

You lay down beside her, looking over at her. "Of what?"

"Death,"

You look at the stars, thinking. "I don't know," you say, closing your eyes, "I guess I'm more scared of missing you."

"I bet you wouldn't have said that four months ago, before I moved here," Jade whispers, closing her eyes, as well.

"Probably not," You admit, "but I mean it now."

You spend the rest of the night talking, before you both pass out in Roxy's backyard.

You wake up, but Jade doesn't.


End file.
